


Keep Calm and…

by IMTSITNSky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMTSITNSky/pseuds/IMTSITNSky
Summary: 巴基的金属臂暂时失灵了。





	Keep Calm and…

 

 

史蒂夫和巴基在超市里通常会先购买食物。

“两个不折不扣的吃货。”曾经在急需药品的情况下先被拉着去买果冻的山姆这样表示。由于句中所指人物战斗力出众，山姆贴心地省去了“该死的”、“不要脸”、“神经病”等形容词。

史蒂夫拍拍他的肩膀：“你知道，其实我对先买什么后买什么完全没有问题。”

山姆从鼻子里“哼”一声来回答他。

“我也是。”这是正在看《美国好声音》的巴基，两手还各拿着一个纸杯蛋糕。

史蒂夫转过头去看他，眉梢挑起，用眼神表示：哦，是吗。

巴基目不转睛，但似乎对史蒂夫的举动一清二楚，他仁慈地让嘴巴从品尝美味的纸杯蛋糕中抽出时间来回应：“我们最初去超市的时候，并不总是率先去到食品区，但史蒂夫不停地‘买完了吗？我们还要去买牛奶呢’‘哦，巴基，一件衣服你还要挑多久’‘你很着急要买滑板吗，要不我们先去买饼干吧’，所以——”他拉长声调，朝山姆使眼色，“不得不说这全是他的责任。”

山姆意味深长地看着史蒂夫。

“不好意思，你口中的史蒂夫和我本人是同一个史蒂夫吗？”

“你说呢。”巴基和史蒂夫对视。

火花四溅。

三秒后，史蒂夫对着山姆说：“这全是我造成的，我是个吃货。”表情是教科书般的“恋爱中的人都是白痴”。

山姆起身就走：“下次你们去超市再帮我买几瓶眼药水回来，上次买的用完了。”

 

史蒂夫在一排排花花绿绿绿的麦片中寻找他们惯常吃的那一种，或者说他们唯一吃过的那种。片刻后，史蒂夫觉得眼睛花了，他不禁想起最初走进超市的时候，那时他有轻微的选择恐惧症——想一想，要是你面前的一切都不是你熟悉的一切，你第一次知道这个世界可以把一种食物做出那么多花样来，你当然会焦虑并且恐惧，更别提从中选出一个来。娜塔莎给出安慰，没什么，老年人都这样。

没错，老年人，史蒂夫并不热衷于尝试。生活带给过他们太多苦难，在没有必要的事情上，他只希望保持原状，别再变得糟糕。

他看见那种麦片了，换了位置，难怪他一时没能找到。

麦片被放进购物车里，史蒂夫掏出购物清单和随身携带的笔，把这一项划掉——无论是什么单子，划掉那上面的项目总是非常令人愉快。但是那张购物清单还是很长，巴基的薯片糖果巧克力，酸奶果冻高乐高，还有克林特的袜子，山姆的眼药水，甚至是——娜塔莎的卫生棉。直到现在史蒂夫都觉得这非常有可能是某种恶作剧，在没有反派的日子里，复联成员都是把彼此当成反派来欺负的。

他叹口气，推着尚还空荡的购物车去找已经迫不及待奔向牛奶的巴基——他就像被逗猫棒吸引着转圈圈的猫咪。史蒂夫因为自己想象中的画面傻笑。

这时，他听到一声“砰”地闷响，像是牛奶盒子被挤爆的声音——他转过转角，看见了声音的来源。

“巴基？”他有些吃惊地看着巴基一手举着一盒牛奶，右手的那盒完好无损，左手的那盒却是瘪的，巴基也因此弄湿了衣服，牛奶滴滴答答地从他指缝和衣角向下滴。

周围的人纷纷侧目。

史蒂夫快步走过去：“怎么回事，巴基？”

巴基像是没反应过来一样，他盯着戴着手套的左手，然后目光困惑且恐慌地看着史蒂夫：“我不知道……好像突然之间，我就控制不了了……”

史蒂夫盯着他的眼睛，他的第一想法就是，不。

他怕死了巴基的那种眼神。他几乎不受克制地回忆起在巴基最初加入复仇者联盟的时候，这种眼神是多么常见，而他们又是做了很大努力才让巴基放下心防——那让他对九头蛇恨得牙根都痒痒，是以那段时间经过史蒂夫手的九头蛇爪牙，没有一个活口。

他努力让自己看起来平静：“没事，小故障而已。我们先回去。”

“可是，还有好多东西没买……”巴基低声说。

史蒂夫打量这个黑色T恤和低腰牛仔裤都被牛奶弄湿的漂亮男人，他已经引起不少人的关注了——史蒂夫坚定地摇头：“不，我们回家。”

 

巴基右手抱着袋子，左手被史蒂夫握住，他能通过史蒂夫的手部肌肉紧缩程度判断出他握得很紧，但他自己几乎感受不到。这条左臂对他来说一下子成了沉重、冰凉并且毫不灵敏的义肢。

这很危险，你不知道这是不是九头蛇的后招，也不知道神盾局会不会因此把你带走关起来。

“没事的，我保证。”史蒂夫的声音温暖又沉稳。

 

托尼知道他们是来找他检查巴基的金属臂时，差点跳起来。他清清嗓子，拿起杯子假装喝咖啡，并努力不让自己去看那个闪着银光的小美人鱼：“说吧，怎么回事，我要是感兴趣的话兴许会帮你们看看……”

巴基扭头就走。

“哎！我是说，大家都是朋友两肋插刀团结友爱互相帮助都是应该的！”

“巴基，我们说好了的。”史蒂夫看上去一点也不着急。

巴基停下脚步，慢慢走回来，表情怨念，甚至是委屈。他瞪了瞪史蒂夫。

史蒂夫苦着嘴角赔笑。

他理解巴基的不情愿，用他自己的话说就是“我们不能不去吗？那个留着怪胡子的小矮子总是用寇森看你的眼神看着我的金属臂。”

托尼放下咖啡杯，迫不及待地搓搓手，两眼放光：“我们可以开始了吗？”

 

娜塔莎本来只是路过，但她又倒退几步进入了实验室。

她看着躺在那里的巴基，觉得不可思议。他身上那是什么玩意儿，美国队长把他伴侣的衣柜绑上石头扔进太平洋了吗？

她皱着眉头：“他在变成另一个你吗？”

“……不……”史蒂夫欲言又止。

娜塔莎费解地摇头：“难道两个人在一起久了衣品真的会趋同吗？为什么不是你的趋向他的？”

史蒂夫叹口气，把娜塔莎拉到一边：“他平时穿得太……你懂吧？就是……”

娜塔莎恍然，她同情地拍拍史蒂夫：“我懂了，毕竟谁都不喜欢自己的男朋友每天都打扮得要去站街似的。”

一针见血。

 

他们离开超市后选择先回家让巴基换身衣服，史蒂夫把脏衣服扔到洗衣篮里，然后在男装杂志一样的柜子里拿出了一件老头衫和一条运动裤。

“我才不要穿这玩意。”巴基眉头皱得死紧，坐在床上往后缩。

史蒂夫微微一笑：“可你说了不算，伙计。”巴基的左臂暂时失常的唯一好处就是短时间内很多事情不得不依赖史蒂夫完成，比如穿衣服。

巴基在浑身上下仅穿着一条紫色内裤的情况下在这间不大的公寓里展开逃亡。

史蒂夫直接扑过去给他套衣服。

“走开！”

“不！”

俩人滚成一团。

 

史蒂夫的视线不受控制地往巴基那里飘，就好像他是一座金属像，而巴基是万磁王。他看见巴基正警惕又嫌弃地盯着托尼。

他没再和娜塔莎聊下去，而是走到巴基身边，专注地看着他：“巴基，你应该相信托尼，他是一位可靠的战友，可靠的男人——虽然有的时候比较招人烦……”他真诚、恳切，一本正经。

托尼翻个白眼。

史蒂夫说下去：“而且，除此之外，你知道，他还——”

巴基等着史蒂夫继续。

“他还是霍华德的儿子，我们的大侄子，是家人。”他的眼睛里有国旗和自由女神。

一旁的托尼手一抖，差点卸下巴基的拇指。他感受到巴基的目光渐渐变成了长者特有的那种慈善，这让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

娜塔莎笑着离开。

 

托尼最终重新接了线路。

“……太久没有检查维修，有根线断了。现在能用，但不好说，你需要自己适应。”托尼揉揉额角，他一连解释了五分钟都没能让这两个老头明白那些原理，只能简简单单一句带过。

“适应期大概多长时间？”

“短的话，五分钟，长的话，一辈子——就像婚姻。”

“……”

托尼看见他们两个脸色阴沉还是挺开心的。

史蒂夫开口：“所以，和九头蛇什么的没关系？”

“当然有！这是他们的全责，如果是我来做的话——”

巴基打断他：“我也不会不受控制做出伤害史蒂夫的事？”

“……绝逼不会，除非你被他的穿衣品味气糊涂了去拧他的蛋蛋。”

对面两个人稍稍放松了些。

“谢谢，托尼。”史蒂夫真诚地同他握手。

“不客气。”托尼趁这个机会使劲把油污蹭过去。

巴基和史蒂夫都发现了他这个幼稚的举动，他们只是相视一笑，用眼神表达：你看咱大侄子多可爱。嗯，可不是吗。

托尼面无表情：“……贾维斯，把所有财产兑换成硬币，把这俩人砸死。”

“先生，恐怕全美都没有这么多硬币。”

巴基和史蒂夫仍然保持着宽容和蔼的笑容。

托尼不耐烦地挥挥手：“从我眼前消失。”

巴基走到门口，眨眨眼：“谢谢你，托托。”

托尼把咖啡杯扔过去，“咚”地一声砸在门上。

那俩人早跑出去了。

然后托尼像是想起了什么：“哎，该死的！贾你快告诉他们要记得每周过来检查！快！”

“每周？我不觉得有那个必要。”

“我觉得有。”

“……永远为您服务，先生。”

托尼满意地点点头，朝他乱糟糟的实验桌走去。脚下踩到了一张纸，他捡起来，哦，那是史蒂夫的购物清单。

托尼饶有兴趣地从头看起，先是一大堆吃的，然后是眼药水，后边标注着“山姆”，托尼一笑，被闪瞎了吧，活该。后面还有克林特的袜子和娜塔莎的卫生棉——哦，这招高明。托尼觉得自己也可以让他们帮忙买点东西，什么能让老冰棍们尴尬呢……他一边思考一边继续浏览，嗯，KY jelly和Durex……

那张纸被扔回了原地。

 

三天过去，巴基一共摔碎了第二十四个杯子。此刻他沉默地坐在地板上捡拾碎瓷片，仍然用左手。

史蒂夫静静地坐在他对面，完全没有出手帮忙的意思。

巴基的左臂一直在颤抖，他努力用手指捏住一块较大的白瓷片，但最终那块锋利的瓷片被捏成了更加细小的碎片，四溅开来的瞬间险些划过史蒂夫的眼睛。

巴基坐在那里，低着头，刘海落下来挡住部分五官，神色就看不太清了，像是到了临界点又不得不隐忍不发一般深深呼吸。他松开左手，那些碎瓷片落在地上，完美地映衬着五根手指的徒劳无功。那条金属臂无力地垂在身侧，仍然在不受控制地抖动。

史蒂夫在心底叹气。

巴基闭着眼睛，像是在否定什么一样轻轻摇头，他起身离开客厅。

史蒂夫凝视他的背影：“巴基，你觉不觉得我们需要——”

卧室门“咔哒”一声关上。

史蒂夫看着那些碎瓷片，边沿锋利，极易见血。他一时间没有任何动作。

 

史蒂夫在厨房给巴基热牛奶的时候给托尼打电话，客厅已经被收拾干净了。巴基有时候会直接光着脚走来走去，所以史蒂夫来来回回地扫了好几遍。

史蒂夫开了中火慢慢地热，白色的液体在小小的锅内静静升温，开始散发出淡淡的、带着点甜味的香气。

史蒂夫左手拿着电话，右手拿着勺子在锅里匀速并且持续地搅。

托尼在听他说完情况之后有一阵沉默，史蒂夫也没催他，他盯着锅子里微微晃动的牛奶。

最后托尼只是说：“机械和人的适应也挺难说的，过去几十年他完美适应了那个金属臂，但是现在他需要从头开始再来一遍。别让他想太多了，慢慢来。”

“我能做些什么？”史蒂夫平静地问。

“做爱。”托尼·正经不过三秒·史塔克如是说。

史蒂夫被噎了一下：“……除了这个呢？”

“……除了这个你还能干嘛，你就好好陪着他呗，直到时间尽头，爱的拥抱情的深吻什么的——这么恶心的台词真要我说出来？”

史蒂夫没空搭理他，牛奶开始冒泡泡了，史蒂夫伸手关火。

托尼懒洋洋地接下去：“你还可以试试别的方法——只有你能试的方法……”托尼故意吊他胃口。

史蒂夫等着牛奶稍微冷却，同时漫不经心地“嗯”了一声表示自己在听。

托尼语气生动地给他描绘那个方法，史蒂夫听得忍不住想翻白眼，他直接挂了电话。

五分钟后他从壁橱里拿出一个干净的玻璃杯，把牛奶倒进去，加半勺糖，拌匀。

 

史蒂夫端着牛奶进去的时候巴基正趴在床上看电影，房间里黑乎乎的，只有电子屏发出幽幽的光。巴基听到声响头都没回。

史蒂夫看一眼屏幕，泰坦尼克号。他撇撇嘴，来自布鲁克林的文艺青年时不时就要重温这部电影。

史蒂夫把杯子放在床头柜上，脱鞋上床，和巴基肩并肩地趴在床上。

巴基稍稍往旁边让了让给他腾地方，史蒂夫的右臂紧贴着他的左臂。这实在是一个温暖亲昵的姿势。

巴基专注地盯着屏幕，杰克正在给露丝画画。

史蒂夫则专注地盯着巴基的侧脸，这个角度可以很清楚地看到巴基的睫毛，密密麻麻的，在巴基眨眼时就像史蒂夫曾经在电视上看见的一种蝴蝶的翅膀，颤颤地在空气中划过一道弧线。那种脸颊上的酥痒感几乎卷土重来。

幽暗的光顺着缝隙泄进巴基的眼睛里，好看得像星星。史蒂夫忍不住凑过去亲他。

巴基嫌弃地擦擦被史蒂夫亲的地方，好像被小狗舔了一脸一样。

史蒂夫一点也不生气，他依然目不转睛地看着巴基，笑得如同买到心爱芭比的小姑娘。

“好看吗？”巴基语气揶揄。

“好看。”史蒂夫由衷感叹，口气比他们第一次吃火锅时还要真诚。

史蒂夫看一眼屏幕，年轻的莱昂纳多迪卡普里奥风华绝代，举手投足都是风情，撩拨无数女人心。“你比他好看，我亲爱的，如果你和他同时出现，我也一定会疯狂地追求你。”他夸张地做出一副小粉丝的姿态。

巴基无奈又好笑，他按下暂停键，面容严肃地看着面前这个男人：“你真的是没救了，罗杰斯先生。”

“那就不救了……”史蒂夫慢慢把脸凑过去。

“牛奶。”在他们的嘴唇相距不到一厘米时，巴基淡淡地开口。他故意的，史蒂夫停下来瞪着他。

“再不喝就凉了。”巴基无辜地眨眼。

史蒂夫认命地去拿牛奶，他都没坐起来，直接滚了一圈滚到床边。

巴基的声音在背后响起：“也许你也可以给我画一幅画？”

史蒂夫觉得他再次爱上了巴基巴恩斯：“你说的是我想的那样的吗？”

“你说呢。”

该死的，为什么一个人的声音可以既天真又充满诱惑。

史蒂夫回过头去，怔住了。他看见有种莫名沉重的情感从巴基眼角流露出来，而在他注意到史蒂夫的视线后，那种色彩就像是被橡皮擦过一样无影无踪了。

史蒂夫把牛奶递过去：“巴基……把手给我。”

巴基把右手递过去，史蒂夫摇头：“左手。”

“干嘛，你要求婚？”

“巴基。”

巴基不情不愿地伸出左臂。

史蒂夫用空着的手握住巴基的左手，冰冷的温度不断从掌心向着心脏游走，与牛奶带来的温热形成鲜明的对比。

史蒂夫像是要把牛奶杯放到巴基的手里，巴基惊诧地看他一眼，试着把手抽回去：“我不记得我们有另一张床。”

“没事的，巴基，我保证。”史蒂夫感觉巴基的手指轻轻抖动，像雨夜里瑟瑟发抖的流浪猫。史蒂夫把杯子填进他虚握出来的空白，用双手包住金属铸成的手掌：“巴基，你在害怕什么？”

电脑屏幕恰逢其时地暗了下去，微弱的光源消失不见，这个不大的房间便落入了黑暗的怀抱。

巴基看不到史蒂夫的眼睛，但他依然感觉到那种灼人的温度。手中的牛奶看似稳当，但他不知道是不是下一秒玻璃杯就会碎裂，而史蒂夫会被划伤。

“我……”他深吸一口气，声音暗哑，他不想说，一点也不想，也许是自尊心作祟下的不肯就范，也许是习惯性地害怕流露情感，害怕暴露那些隐秘的、细小的脆弱——但那是史蒂夫。

“……我怕这会变得不可控制，我可能会伤害你，我知道托尼说过不会，但是总有意外。我也很焦虑为什么它还不好起来，我不想哪一天坏蛋来了，你一个人在危险中跑来跑去，而我只能在这间屋子里等待……”

这让史蒂夫想起上世纪，那个氤氲着葡萄酒香的小酒馆，巴基坐在那里，口气平淡，布鲁克林的小个子，我得跟着他。他既感激又心碎。

“我也，不想让你失望……”

史蒂夫脊背僵住，如果那个杯子还在他手中的话，一定已经碎了。他近乎急切地开口：“我怎么会对你失望呢，巴基……”他深深地呼吸，“你记不记得我们一起小时候，那个黑黑的小巷，我被许多人围住了，他们要抢我的钱，我被打得鼻青脸肿，然后你出现了，把他们都打跑了……后来这种事也发生过很多次，我每次都想，你一定是个奇迹。我又怎么会对上天赐给我的奇迹失望呢？你瞧，巴基，你给我的是安全感，是内心深处的温暖与满足，是信念，是一切良善与勇敢，可是从来没有失望。”

空气中充斥着牛奶的香味，莫名地令人心安。

巴基微微动了一下左手，才发现史蒂夫已经把手撤走了——他太过认真地去倾听史蒂夫说的话，所以没有注意到。

那杯牛奶在他手里，纹丝不动，像一座奖杯。

巴基静默地保持着这个姿势，仿佛身上绑了炸弹，一动就会粉身碎骨。

静谧的黑暗之中他听见史蒂夫的笑声，温和的，真诚的，信任的。

片刻后巴基把牛奶一口喝完，肠胃连同心脏都温暖起来。他舔舔嘴唇上残留的香甜液体：“开灯，史蒂夫，你要给我画画。”

史蒂夫趁着巴基看不见偷偷翻个白眼，他下床去开灯。

而巴基小心地握着玻璃杯，把它放回床头柜：“我亲爱的，我也必须告诉你，如果你和莱昂纳多同时出现在我面前，我会把他劫走的。”他缓缓呼出一口气，为那美好的幻想。

“……”史蒂夫把刚打开的灯“啪”地关上，他气势汹汹地向着床走去：“我猜你一会儿就不会这么说了，莱昂纳多可没有四倍力。”

巴基微微一笑：“也没有E罩杯。”

 

第二天巴基可以左右手配合着系鞋带了，晚上的时候史蒂夫决定试试托尼提供的方法。

当他把巴基的冰凉的左手覆在小史蒂夫身上时，巴基立刻就把手缩了回去，那双眼睛瞪得圆圆的：“你疯了！”

史蒂夫再次把他的左手拉过来：“我们应该试试。”

“你这是拿我的幸福开玩笑。”

史蒂夫不眨眼睛地盯着他。

巴基有些崩溃：“我的老天啊，你是认真的……”

美国队长天生一张正义的脸，在床上也是如此：“当然了，战士。”

这个方法用了几天后，巴基的左臂恢复如常。

他们一起去复仇者大厦向托尼当面致谢。

“他的左臂已经完全使用自如了，”史蒂夫笑着看向正在用左手削苹果的巴基，他刚刚削完一个，鲜嫩的果肉十分诱人。史蒂夫接过来递给托尼，“说起来，还有谢谢你……”

托尼咬下一大口，含糊不清地回答：“小事而已。”

史蒂夫有些脸红：“不，我是指你告诉我的那个特殊的方法……”

托尼手里的苹果“咣当”一声掉在地上。

 

 

 

全文完


End file.
